Machine-Type Communication (MTC) is one type of data communication including one or more entities that do not require an interaction with a human being. That is, MTC refers to a concept in which machine apparatuses not a terminal that is used by a human being perform communication using the existing wireless communication network. A machine apparatus used in MTC may be called an MTC device, and the MTC device includes various devices, such as a vending machine and a machine for controlling the water level of a dam.
An MTC device has different characteristics from common terminals, and thus services optimized for MTC may be different from services optimized for human to human communication. MTC may be characterized in different market scenarios, data communication, small costs and efforts, a very large number of potential communication terminals, a wide service area, and low traffic per terminal, as compared with the present mobile network communication service.
It is expected that the number of MTC devices supported by one base station will be much greater than the number of terminals. There is a high probability that communications will be performed for a plurality of MTC devices at the same time according to common Machine to Machine (M2M) service characteristics.
Accordingly, there is a possibility that network resources will be insufficient, and there is a need for a scheme for handling a network signaling load for MTC devices efficiently.